


Sweetheart Dear

by redhotpandas



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Encouraged Infantilism, Feeding, Gentleness, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, Spanking, and tom loves him, will is just a big baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Tom had got it in his head that Will needed to babied, and Will just went along with it, letting Tom feed him, cuddle him, spank him; whatever Tom wanted. They both knew Will loved being Tom's baby.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sweetheart Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write normal fics but I guess I'm just meant to write this instead  
> I ain't gonna apologize for this though 
> 
> please comment if you like it, and tell me any headcanons you have!

Will was just so quiet, and docile, and lovely. He loved being cuddled, and kissed, and fussed over, although he would _never_ admit it. No wonder Tom always insisted he was a baby. When he was sleeping, Tom made sure to tuck him in. When Will was sick, Tom took his temperature (even though Will insisted he could do it himself) and made sure he took his medicine. When Will happened to have something on his face, Tom would make him lean down so that he could wipe it off. And Will always let him.

Will not only let himself be coddled, he came to expect it. When he was feeling lonely, he curled up on the sofa in a blanket and peered over at Tom until he joined him. When they were out at the grocery store, Will continuously brushed his hand against Tom’s until Tom finally held it. When they hugged, he wouldn’t let go until Tom did. He was a total sweetheart, which was why Tom hoped Will wouldn’t mind when he decided to abuse his power a bit.

Tom just wanted to baby Will even more than he was already. He looked over at his boyfriend mischievously. When Will caught him looking, he just smiled at him before going back to his book. Will clearly had no clue what was in store for him. 

“Did you have anything to eat?” Tom asked from across the room. 

Will didn’t look up. “No.”

“Well, I’m just going to make you something, then.” He didn’t wait for an answer. Will always ate what he cooked for him, no exceptions.Tom could use that, the only question was what to make. He needed something he could easily spoon into Will’s mouth; god forbid if Will had to raise a hand to feed himself. No, Tom didn’t want him to have to do anything at all.

Yes! They had instant chocolate pudding, which looked old but Tom could just add something to make it taste better. Perfect for Will. 

Will heard the knob on the stove click on. “What are you making?”

“None of your business,” Tom teased. 

“I think it _should_ be my business, considering I’m the one who has to eat it.” Will moved to get up.

“You’d better stay right there,” Tom warned. “You aren’t allowed to come over here until I’m done.”

“I’m not allowed?”

“No, it’s supposed to be a surprise,” Tom said, ending the conversation. Will might be annoyed that he was cut off like that, but seriously, Tom was going to burn this if he didn’t focus. And anyway, he liked teasing his boyfriend. It was fun watching Will not know what to do, and instead just look to Tom for answers, like he was helpless.

A few minutes passed and Tom decided he was done with the pudding. He spooned more than enough into one of their plastic bowls, and called Will over. 

Will sat down at the table apprehensively, placing his hands loosely in his lap like he didn’t know what to do with himself, just waiting. Tom smiled at him.

“Here you go,” he said, sliding the giant bowl of pudding in front of him. 

Will bit his lip. “Tom… I couldn’t possibly eat all of this.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Tom shrugged. He took his seat right next to Will.

“You, ah, also forgot to give me a spoon.”

“I didn’t forget. It’s right here.” Tom held it up, jerking it away when Will went to grab it. “As _if_ I’d let you use it all by yourself!” Before Will could react, he wrapped his arm around him, the other hand spooning up pudding and forcing it into Will’s mouth. 

Will raised his eyebrows but otherwise let himself be fed. Every time he went to speak, Tom would make him eat another spoonful, and he had no choice but to eat it all. What else was he going to do, get upset over a bowl of pudding? Even though this was too much to be eating. He didn’t even eat this much food normally! 

“Tom, stop, I can’t eat any more, really,” he tried to say through a mouthful of pudding. But Tom wasn’t having it. The spoon clinked against his teeth as he tried to avoid it. “Seriously, stop!”

Tom set down the spoon and sighed. “Okay, fine. If you say so.” He got up, kissed Will on the temple, and left him just sitting there. 

Will didn’t even know what was going on anymore. But he felt like somehow, he’d displeased Tom. And he couldn’t have that. 

It was a few hours later when Tom found Will relaxing on the sofa, all bundled up in a blanket. It was a shame he was going to have to ruin such an adorable sight. Sighing fondly, he sat down next to him.

“I have something for you,” Tom said suddenly.

“What is it?” 

Tom fished out something from his pocket, and held it up. It was a light blue baby’s pacifier. He dangled it in front of Will tauntingly.

Will rolled his eyes. “Oh, just give it here already.” He went to grab it, but Tom pushed him down with a hand on his chest and put it into Will’s mouth instead.

Will sucked on it experimentally. “This is nice, but what is it with you and forcing things into my mouth?” he mumbled around the pacifier. “Not that I mind, of course.”

“Babies don’t talk, Will,” Tom told him. Will flushed. 

Tom made himself comfortable on the sofa, pulling Will close until they were cuddling. He noticed the longer Will sucked on the pacifier, the more drowsy he seemed to get, until he was peering up at Tom through his lashes. Like he was trying so hard to stay awake for Tom. 

“Just go to sleep already,” Tom murmured into Will’s ear. Will closed his eyes and drifted off.

Will woke up in darkness. Tom was standing over him, stretching. Will untangled himself from the blanket, feeling a bit overheated, and asked, “Are you leaving?”

“I’m just going to go to bed. All we’ve been doing is sleeping, anyway. You’re welcome to join me, though,” Tom said, voice rough from sleep. Will reached out to tug his sleeve.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

“This sounds stupid, but… are you upset that I didn’t finish the pudding?”  
Tom stopped. “Did you want me to be?”

Will’s breathing slowed. “I don’t know, I just feel weird about it.”

“Will, are you seriously telling me that you feel guilty over not finishing some pudding?”

“...Yes?” Will said softly, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “I don’t know what to do about it, though.”

Tom could tell what his boyfriend was trying to ask him; he was simply too shy to talk about it outright. He placed a hand on Will’s shoulder and grinned daringly. “I can think of a few ways.”

Will had an indescribable look on his face. Seeing that, Tom added, “Why don’t you come with me to the bedroom. We can think of ways for you to make it up to me.” He moved his hand down to grip Will’s arm, digging in his nails slightly. 

Will let himself be escorted to their shared room by the hand. Tom shut the door behind them. Will lingered by the bed, unsure what to do. 

Tom sat down nonchalantly, pretending like he did stuff like this normally. He breathed out; no matter how nervous he was feeling, Will would be the same. And he really liked making Will feel like that.

“Aren’t you going to take off your pants?” He supplied. 

Will looked at his boyfriend to make sure he was serious. After a moment’s hesitation, he undid his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them aside. He looked at Tom expectantly, arms folded over his chest.

“Well, Will, you’ve certainly disappointed me today. I think you know what to do,” Tom said, patting his leg. Will silently laid himself out onto his lap, burying his face into his arms. 

Tom rubbed Will’s back soothingly. “Alright, I’m gonna hit you.” And with that, he smacked Will, hard.

Will quietly groaned into the mattress. It hurt, but in a way that ignited something hot in his belly. And he just had to keep taking every hit from Tom; the pain was unavoidable. 

“Oh, you like that, do you?” Tom muttered. He became relentless, striking Will again and again until Will was drooling, trying to stifle his gasps by biting the back of his hand.

He wanted to be good for Tom, but Will couldn’t handle it anymore. He choked back a sob as he involuntarily ground down against Tom’s thigh, his whole body trembling.  
Tom’s ears went red. “I think that’s enough, don’t you agree?”

Will rolled over onto his back. He looked absolutely ridiculous; with spit on his lips and tears in his eyes. “Yes.” He sounded like he was about to cry.

“You look pathetic,” Tom said lovingly. He reached out to run his fingers through Will’s hair. “How about I tuck you in, hmm?”

Will nodded and got under the covers obediently. He waited for Tom to arrange his blankets around him more comfortably, and then he kissed him on the cheek before getting into bed himself. 

Will wrapped himself around Tom, about to drift off before Tom tapped him lightly. “Wait, I almost forgot this,” Tom whispered, pulling out the pacifier and once more putting it into Will’s mouth. Will blushed. He really was Tom’s baby.


End file.
